1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices and, more particularly, to an auxiliary weight adjustable base unit for a weight lifting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of weight lifting devices on the market, among which are many that use a cable trained over various pulleys on a frame. One end of the cable has a handgrip and the other cable end is attached to a weight or a base for weights. The lifting device is weight adjustable by stacking weights, generally large and usually ten or eleven pounds each, onto the cable. Even with models which provide the weights in five pound pairs, the weights must be added in the pairs to keep the device balanced and the increment is then ten pounds. There is, therefore, a need for fine weight adjustment in increments of less than ten pounds.
In my prior application, Ser. No. 839,639 fine weight adjustment was achieved by supplying a base plate and a plurality of cylindrical weights, each weighing one-half pound. The plate was attached to the uppermost of the weight lifting device's weights by means of two sided adhesive tape. This device, while satisfactory, has not totally solved the problem. It has been found that the cylindrical weights are difficult to handle, require a storage case, and sometimes roll away when not in use, thus creating a hazard.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved easily attached auxiliary base unit to contain auxiliary weights for fine weight adjustment of a weight lifting device.